The present invention relates to negative cobalt electrodes for alkaline storage batteries and to processes for manufacturing such electrodes.
Prior art negative electrodes produced of powdered cobalt by heat treatment for alkaline storage batteries suffer from the disadvantage that they generally are not sufficiently stable mechanically and thus are able to withstand only a relatively small number of charging and discharging cycles. Cobalt, however, due to its high storage capacity, is especially suitable as a negative electrode material in alkaline storage batteries used to drive vehicles. In batteries used to drive vehicles, however, mechanical stability of the electrodes is an extremely important factor because such storage batteries are charged and discharged relatively frequently. Moreover, in a battery used to drive a vehicle, a good voltage level must be realized during discharge.